


On Earth As It Is In Heaven

by lindseyluvsdrag



Category: Pearlet - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, rpdr - Fandom, rupaul - Fandom
Genre: Gen, angel - Freeform, demon, pearlet, rpdr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I started. Not sure if I care enough to finish though. Hope ya like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Earth As It Is In Heaven

 

_The awful thing is that beauty is mysterious as well as terrible. God and the devil are fighting there and the battlefield is the heart of man. ― Fyodor Dostoyevsky_

And it was this eternal battle for spirits that led good versus evil to accumulate an equal amount of souls. A feat that didn’t go over well with either side. The fight to coerce a human to either damnation or salvation was never over and to settle the score of who was more powerful, They wagered that whoever secured the next soul to their side, would be almighty.

_We shall each send out our best disciple and they will have forty-eight hours to persuade the human._

_Let the games begin._

And in the blink of an eye, an angel and a demon were sent to Earth.

“Woo, flash transportations always make my halo so dusty,” Violet said as she grabbed the hovering gold ring and wiped it on the sleeve of her white, mini robe.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just you in general that’s always dusty,” Pearl laughed before striking a match against her small crimson horns and lighting her filterless cigarette with the flame.

The angel smiled sweetly as she returned her halo back atop her perfectly curled hair. “Oh, Pearlie. Must we start with the insults so soon? I mean, I was going to compliment that tired lingerie that you’ve been wearing for the past two thousand years, but if you like it, I love it.”

The red lace cladded demon blew out a perfect cloud of smoke before smirking. “Your man seemed to love it too. Remember?” she asked in a sly tone.

Violet sighed. “How could I forget? You stole my fiancé by doing what you do best…I don’t use that language, but you know what I mean.”

“Being a whore? Slut? Fucking him so hard that he forgot what his name was?”

The angel rolled her eyes. “‘Being less than a lady’ would’ve sufficed. But alas, we were mortals many millennia ago when it happened and I’ve had plenty of time to get over it.”

“And the years are starting to show on your face…”

The brunette stomped her foot. “How rude!”

“Is that a wrinkle I see?”

The angel gasped and quickly conjured up a mirror while the demon howled in laughter.  

“I’m just fucking around. You don’t look a day over two hundred.”

The angel rolled her eyes. “Language,” she reprimanded.

“How’s heaven treating ya?”

“Heaven is amazing. Not that you’ll ever know, but the clouds are fluffier than ever and I played chess with Mother Theresa three times yesterday. I won,” she beamed.

“Sounds painfully boring.”

“Oh? And how does an eternity subject to scorching heat and the song ‘Friday’ playing on repeat feel?”

The blonde burst the cigarette into flames that she continued to hold onto and flashed a mischievous smile. “Fabulous.”

“If you say so,” Violet said in a sing-song voice.

“I was assigned to Hitler torture last week, that’s always fun. So I took these twelve inch needles and stuck them in his-”

“Okay, okay! ‘Fabulous’, I get it.”

“We’re making special arrangements for Donald Trump as well,” Pearl smirked. “Any day now.”

Violet sighed and shook her head. “Can we look at the profile now?” With the snap of her fingers, a thick, leather bound book landed into the brunette’s hands.

“Brian Firkus,” she read the gold embroidered title before opening the cover to a photo of the subject. With gel saturated hair that was combed to one side and glasses so thick that he could probably see the molecules in the air in front of him, Brian’s goofy grin stretched from ear. “Aw, he’s kind of cute.”

The demon shrugged. “Looks like one of the many basic humans that I’ve lured into a dark alley and made my lover…or executed.”

“Succubus,” Violet said under her breath.

“Fun fact, if I’m fucking a guy and he says ‘Oh my God’, I kill him on the spot.”

“That’s not fun!”

“It is for me.”

“You horrendous creature of the night,” Violet fumed before turning the page, continuing to read the boy’s life story. “Twenty-five years old, works as an IT specialist-”

Pearl snatched the book away and quickly flipped through the pages. “Lonely, eager to please, mama’s boy. This is gonna be too easy!”

Violet frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Desperate souls make the best sinners.”

“Or the best missionaries!” she beamed.

Pearl pulled out another cigarette and placed it between her red stained lips. “That’s cute.”

“What’s cute?”

“That you think you’re getting this one. He’s mine.”

“No way, Blondie. Good always triumphs,” Violet assured.

“May the best woman win,” Pearl laughed manically before snapping her fingers and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

“No!” Violet protested with the stomp of her foot as she frantically flipped through the pages. “ _Seven nights a week, Brian hangs out at the karaoke bar in hopes that someone will welcome him into their group and invite him to sing_ …what a poor fella.” The angel snapped her white painted fingertips and was immediately transported to Ru’s karaoke bar next to Pearl. They stood in the corner of the small yet crowded club and observed. Unable to see them, the humans sang, danced, and went about their lives, unaware of the beings among them.

“Took you long enough,” the demon teased with a smirk and a puff of her cigarette.

“Cheater.”

“Proud of it, babe.”

“Alright, so where is he?”

“Across the room wearing the green windbreaker and the pants that are clearly cutting off his circulation.”

Violet glanced in the direction Pearl had indicated, instantly spotting the solo man at the bar. He was turned around in his seat as he clapped, off beat to the rhythm of the song.

“Just look at that…strap on shoes,” Pearl said with a cringe. “I’ve seen a lot of shit in my many centuries and that is one of the worst. He deserves to go to hell just because of it.”

“He does not,” Violet protested. “He just needs a little guidance to-” she stopped abruptly when the demon changed her outfit to a fitted, red mini dress that barely covered her ass and high stilettos with a pitchfork heel so sharp that it stabbed the floor with each step that she took.

The blonde gave her hair a simple fluff, not having to do much else to make herself sexually appealing to the man because to mortals, angels and demons were the most beautifully irresistible creatures in the universe. Legends of gorgeous women coming into someone’s life for a short amount of time, leading them on the path of righteousness before disappearing or the horror filled stories of the woman whose only mission is to destroy you; all spiritual beings that went about their missions undetected.

But if you knew the Bible, then you knew the signs. Beauty so exquisite that it made some humans uneasy to just be near them. The warmth of a thousand suns that radiated behind the loving eyes of angels while the dead pupils of a demon were so chilling as their alternative motives lurked behind their glacial stares. And from either creature, the most telling sign was the otherworldly euphoria that overcame anyone they touched; an indescribable feeling that stunned their subject making them even easier to encapsulate. _To shake a hand of a stranger is to condemn yourself to heaven or hell._

“Hey, you can’t-” Violet started before Pearl cut her off.

“Watch me,” she said, making herself visible to the humans. As the demon sauntered across the room, the floor seemed to melt under her, catching the attention of every man and woman as she passed them. Pearl made her way over to Brian, stood in front of him, effectively blocking his view of the stage. “Hi,” she purred.

The man nearly fell off of his barstool. He adjusted his glasses and tried to form words, and when he did, the stutter filled lisp was less than endearing. “Hi? Me, hi? You’re talking t-to me?”

“Yes, Brian. I’m talking to _you_ ,” Pearl said, voice oozing sensuality as she extended her perfectly manicured hand.

With terrible social skills, Brian unwittingly ignored the gesture before the inquiring began. “H-How did you know m-my name?”

Pearl placed her hands onto the counter on both sides of the boy, trapping him within her arms as she leaned in. “You really want to know?” the demon whispered into his ear.

The man let out a nervous laugh combined with a sigh resulting in a snort that would’ve made any normal girl cringe, but the demon chuckled. “I’m psychic,” she purred.

Brian cackled. “I don’t believe in psychics.”

Pearl narrowed her piercing ice blue eyes at him before pulling his head back by his hair in retaliation. She pressed her red stained lips against his, ignoring the chapped skin. The demon shoved her tongue into his mouth, swirled it around for only a second before pulling away. It was more than enough to make the man feel faint.

“Wh..How…I?” Brian mumbled in his state of disorientation.

“Any hotels around here?”

“Um, t-there’s a Motel 6 down the street. Why?”

She simply grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the exit when a sweet voice over the karaoke mic caught both of their attention. They glanced at the stage. Brian froze when he saw one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen in his life and Pearl rolled her eyes when she recognized Violet in the modest white ruffle dress and curled ponytail as she spoke once again.

“Hi, everyone,” the brunette said with a quirky giggle. “This is my first time karaoking. I’m a little nervous and I was wondering if anyone wanted to come up and sing this duet with me?” The audience broke out into hoots and hollers as people volunteered. She pretended to scan the crowd before pointing at Brian. “How about you?”  

Brian had always wanted to sing on that stage, but without friends or anyone to invite him, he never had the courage to go alone. The fact that a gorgeous woman was the first to call him up almost made the man’s heart stop. He swallowed hard before nodding. Brian walked towards the brunette only to be snatched back into place by Pearl’s tight grip on his wrist.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she hissed.

“It’s karaoke,” he said as if it was obvious.

Livid that her powers seemed to be useless against the man, the demon began to radiate a low heat through her hand and onto Brian’s skin before speaking. “You’re willing to forego sex for karaoke?” she asked through gritted teeth.

“Sex?!” Brian blurted. “But you’re a stranger and-” he stopped abruptly at the sudden realization that the woman must be a prostitute. “Well…I’ve never paid for sex before but there was this online thing that I accidentally clicked on, my credit card info was already saved on the computer so the payment just went right through, but you’re beautiful and oddly intimidating and ha-ha-” he got out as Pearl turned up the on his wrist. “Your hand is so hot! You’re burning me!”

“Why don’t we say a little prayer?” Violet said into the microphone, knowing that, to Pearl, the words would be as unbearable as the screeching of sharp nails against a chalkboard. “Our Father, who art in heaven  
hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come, thy-”

“Shut up!” Pearl shouted with a cringe as she placed her hands over her ears.

Violet simply smiled and continued to pray.  “Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven, give us-”

“Fuck,” the demon groaned as she doubled over. “This isn’t over bitch!” Pearl clamoured before sprinting out of the bar.

“Oh, dear,” the angel gasped innocently. “What was that all about?”

The audience shrugged and encouraged the brunette to move on.

“Well, I still want to sing a duet with you,” Violet said with a smile to Brian. The man shook his head, shocking the angel. A human had never denied her anything.

“I have to go get some aloe vera for my wrist,” he explained. “That girl gave me a rash or scoliosis or something.”

“She definitely looked like she had something going on healthwise,” Violet giggled. “May I look at your wrist?”

Brian gave a hesitant nod and approached the stage. “You a nurse?” he asked as he took the short flight of stairs.

“You can say that,” was the angel’s sweet reply as she grabbed his hand. She watched his face for a reaction to her otherworldly touch; nothing. Her delicate eyebrows furrowed but she continued to examine the wound. “It’s a light scald. You’ll be fine.”

“How on Earth did she scald me? Maybe it’s a bruise because all she did was grab my arm and- ouch.” He winced when Violet gently placed her hand over the burn. A cool sensation quickly washed over his arm before Violet let go. Brian glanced at his arm, no blemish, no pain. The man gasped. “How did you-”

“I want to sing _The Prayer_ by Celine Dion,” Violet giddily beamed as she pressed play on the karaoke machine. She placed the microphone into Brian’s hands and turned to the audience who’d patiently watched the entire ordeal, mesmerized by the stunning brunette.

“Okay,” Brian obliged with a loud snort; adjusting his glasses as he slid closer to Violet. The angel placed a friendly pat on his shoulder and instantly became worried once again by his lack of reaction to her touch but she sang the song and a few others with Brian before the bar was closed.

“I had a really great time tonight,” the man told the angel as she walked him to his car.

Violet smiled. “Me too.”

“Do you come here often?” Brian asked timidly.

“No. I’m from out of town… _way_ out of town.”

“Oh, yeah? Where are you from?”

“Up north,” she said matter of factly.

“Like Maine?”

“Even more northern.”

“Canada?”

“We’ll go with that,” she giggled.

“I’ve always wanted to visit Canada! How is it there?”

“Heavenly,” the angel smiled.  “And I’d love to see you there one day. All you have to do is-”

“Dang it!” Brian shouted after checking his watch. “It’s almost ten! I have to go or I’ll miss my shows!” He began to pace towards his car.

“But wait,” Violet pleaded, grabbing his arm to stop him. “Don’t you want to learn how to get to the heavenly place I call home?”

“Maybe some other time,” he rushed before pulling away. “Can I meet you here tomorrow night?”

Utterly confused, the brunette simply nodded.

“Great! It was nice meeting you…um, lady!” Brian beamed as he hopped into his 1982 DeLorean and sped off.

“Did you notice that bullshit too?” Pearl asked, leaned up against the building behind her. Dressed in her usual red lingerie, she lit her cigarette with a flame that she illuminated out of the tips of her red painted fingernails.

“Our powers don’t work on him…” Violet said in disbelief.

“Eye contact, touching or my beauty,” the blonde hissed.

The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed. “Has this ever happened to you before?”

Pearl’s cigarette immediately disintegrated into ash in her hands. “Of course not!” she fumed. “I’ve _never_ been rejected!”

Violet suppressed a giggle. “Until now.”

At the sound of the words, the demon’s eyes turned a fierce shade of crimson with hair and skin that glowed white hot before she sent a massive ball of flames in the Violet’s direction. The brunette effortlessly dodged the attack.

“Hey,” she frowned as she changed into her angelic ensemble. “You almost scorched my robe!”

“I’ll scorch your face!” Pearl roared before sending another stream of flames.

Violet waved her hand, sending a gush of cool air towards the blaze, effectively putting it out. “Stop it right now you devilish fiend!” she demanded. “My powers are just as strong as yours, if not stronger, so fighting me is futile!”

“No mortal denies me and no angel makes fun of me for it!” The demon conjured up an ornate, titanium pitchfork, lit the prongs on fire and lobbed it at the angel’s head.

The brunette pointed her finger at the metal, causing a bright light to turn the weapon into bubbles that quickly floated away. “Pretty,” she said with a smile before turning to Pearl. “My powers don’t work on him either, so he was obviously chosen for a reason.”

The demon narrowed her eyes at the angel as her irises changed from the menacing scarlet back to the icy blue while Violet continued to speak.

“This will be a test of who can convince him with their words. You versus me. Good versus evil, and only one will-”

“Would you shut the fuck up already? I get it,” the blonde growled before lighting another cigarette with her fingertips.

The angel frowned. “Language,” she reprimanded. “I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but I think that we should work together on this.”

Pearl mindlessly twirled her tail around her finger. “Do you guys fuck in heaven?”

“Are you even listening?!”

“I’m guessing that’s a no to the sex,” the demon chuckled. “There’s no fucking way that I’m working with you. I’ve loathed you since we were mortals, but I’ll humor you,” she smirked as she blew out a column of smoke.

A massive grin spread across Violet’s face. “Yay! I’m so excited! We can dance and sing gospel songs and-”

“No, bitch. There will be no singing or dancing. If you so much as hum, I will stab you in the ass with my pitchfork.”

The angel nodded and gestured zipping her lips.

“Thank Satan, because I can’t deal with that bullshit…I never could.”

“You know, you weren’t always bad. I remember when we were girls and the blacksmith asked us to watch his horses. You took such great care of them being attentive and all.”

“Before I released them as a distraction to steal his money.” The demon smiled at the memory.

“I’m saying that nobody starts off bad…I just wish we could’ve stayed friends.”

“You joined the wrong team,” Pearl said smugly.

Violet simply sighed. “I see nothing fun about the devastation that your kind brings to the world.”

“I bring pleasure too! I fuck many guys to their deaths…what a happy way to go. Torturing people I hate in hell is always great, you should visit some time.”

“Ha-ha.”

“Oh, you thought that was funny? How’s this?” Pearl asked before changing the street light from red to green, giving the drivers the false impression that it was their time to go as the traffic in the opposite direction was still in motion. The demon coerced the gas pedals of the idle cars, sending them into oncoming traffic.

“No!” Violet managed to get out before the cars began to crash into one another at full speed, creating a massive multi-vehicle wreck in the middle of the intersection.

An massive grin spread across Pearls face. “Gorgeous.”

“You’re disgusting!” The angel clamored before rushing over to asess the damages. She made room for a man to pull his legs from underneath the collapsing metal of the glove compartment before they were crushed and revived an unconscious mother so that she could assure her crying child everything would be okay in the aftermath of the traumatic event. There were several injuries, but everyone would live to see another day. When her work was done, the angel stormed towards the demon. “Are you insane?! There were babies and even a puppy in that wreckage!”

The blonde shrugged. “They would’ve gone to heaven.”

“You’re such a bitch,” Violet hissed before gasping and covering her mouth in disbelief at what she’d just said.

The demons cackling turned into hysterical laughter.

The angel dropped her hand and began to dust her robe. She held her head up proudly before saying, “Well I don’t regret what I said. It’s the truth.”

“What kind of angel are you? You’ll lose your wings with that kind of language,” she taunted.

Violet stomped her foot. “I will not!”

“You might as well trade in your halo for horns now!”

The angel turned on her heel and began to walk away. “While you sit here in your tired lingerie, talking about your delusions, I’m going to find Brian and help him secure his spot in heaven.” She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

“Not gonna happen,” Pearl chuckled as she conjured up a glass of red wine. The demon took one sip before setting the liquid on fire and tossing it at the karaoke bar, sending the building into an instant inferno. “So fucking beautiful,” she beamed as she watched the black smoke and flames consume everything in sight. When a fire truck came speeding around the corner a minute later, Pearl waved her hand, causing the vehicle to tip over. “Not today Satan,” the demon smirked, turning back to the blaze. “Now that this dumb shit is gone, the fucker has no excuse to deny me. If he does, I’ll simply kill him. Game over,” she got out before a bright red book with the word _Rules_ embroidered in black wire landed into her hands.


End file.
